Betwixt and Between
by tsuchifuru
Summary: Axel may just be the best student Ansem the wise has ever taught. Chronicling Axel's joining the Organization to his destruction of it.


_Ansem Report – Negative-One._

_In the darkness, this abyss, I have found a ray of hope. I may have a chance of correcting my wrongs of so many years ago. This child has even more potential than Xehanort. He is smarter than Even, more cunning than Ienzo. Swifter than Dilan, more creative than Braig. In his slight frame, he is stronger than Elaeus. He is more than any of my apprentices, and that is why I believethat this will work._

_I have found a miracle. _

_I do not know this child's name…though he is barely a child anymore. It was a few days ago that I met him, as he stood under the now-ruined theater rubbing soot off of his face. I think he had been crying, from the dark stains on his cheeks. But when I spoke to him I could tell that, despite his pitiful exterior, he was brilliant. I told him to come to the old mansion, and he came, and he amazed me. His magic abilities are far more advanced than any student I have ever seen, and he excels in Fire magic, which could be useful in my plan. I also have begun to guess about the theater's fate. I may ask him about it when I meet him again today._

_Finally, things are looking hopeful._

_Signed, Ansem. This time, Xehanort, you're not getting your greedy little paws on this information. I am Ansem, and I will bring you to your defeat._

* * *

As Ansem finished the sentence, the boy burst in, like a star exploding in a vast expanse of blackness. He almost glowed, and Ansem smiled. "Ah, you're back. Good. I have some things I want to ask you."

The boy nodded, bright red hair falling into his face. "'Kay, Dizzy." He said.

"I'd prefer if you just called me 'DiZ'." Ansem muttered.

"Sorry, can't really help it, you know? I just like giving things nicknames." He said

Ansem went into the kitchen, came back and handed him an orange. "Eat it, don't burn it." He warned. "You're too skinny – if you want to help me, you need to be in good health."

The boy laughed "An orange isn't exactly gonna make me get all buff-like."

"I have a tree, and I need to get rid of them before they all rot. Besides, I'm making some nice hearty soup for our supper." Ansem said. "Show me what you said about your black magic skills."

The boy, sucking the juice out of the orange, created a magnificent display of his skill with darkness. Ansem was impressed. He motioned for the boy to follow him, and he led him down to the basement laboratory. There, he pressed a button on his computer, which opened a window with a strange recording. Ansem played the video file a few times for the boy. It was something he'd worked hard to find and capture: a member of the Organization teleporting into the darkness.

The boy stared at the video. "If you can accomplish this," Ansem pointed at the screen, "the rest will be easy. I'm going to go make the soup, you can stay here and practice." The boy moved to the large chair, and Ansem left.

A moment later, Ansem spied a blackish hole near him. A corridor of darkness. The boy emerged from it, a little entangled in the dark threads of the space, but otherwise fine. Ansem could have danced with joy. This was going to work.

They sat at the table, awkwardly, the steam from the soup making more conversation than the two of them.

"So, I hear that you worked for the theater." Ansem ventured. The boy looked up.

"…Yeah. It was…great." The tone of his voice suggested otherwise. He sighed. "I worked there since I was little. Acting's like…the thing I do. Other than magic stuff."

"That was one of the reasons I enlisted your help. Acting is going to be a large part of your mission. You'll need to pretend that you are a Nobody. That you have no heart. Once they accept you, there is no stopping the plan I have." Ansem said.  
"Did you know that all of the members of this Organization have names with an X in them?" he continued. The boy shook his head. "They take their real names, add an X, and jumble all the letters together. For example, my...well…_one_ member was once named Ienzo, so if he adds an X to it, he becomes Zexion. He is number VI in the Organization."

"So…let me go over this, DiZ: I pretend I have no heart, join them under a pseudonym, befriend them, then destroy them from the inside out?"

"Yes." Asnem said.

The boy smiled and his green eyes glittered like gems despite the dim light. "My name will be Axel, then."

* * *

A/N: Well! Chapter one of my Amazing Axel Theory, completed! I've searched for a long time to see if I'm the only one with this idea ('cause plagiarizing's wrong, yo.) and I hope this turns out correct.

Disclaimer: Nomura owns! Nomura pwns! 'Cause I'm don't get paid! XD

Please review, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
